nick_and_judy_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr and Mrs Wilde´s Christmas Joy
Night was falling at the outskirts of Bunnyburrow, outside a very cozy home inhabited by the town heroine and her husband. With snowflakes falling from the sky and colorful lights decorating the area, it really looked fit for the season. Christmas had come to Zootopia yet again, and it was time for all the mammals to celebrate this holiday with those that mattered to them the most. Judy especially loved this holiday, cherishing every minute of it. She had thought of it as the best day of the year ever since her childhood, especially with all her family members and friends. Having known Nick for years, the rabbit and the fox always shared the holiday together as their friendship blossomed into true love. Now, it was their first holiday together as husband and wife in the new home they had gotten since their marriage. Judy only got happier and happier the more she could spend Christmases with Nick. That day, they had visited both the Wilde and the Hopps households, celebrating and having a great time with each other´s families. After that, the two would spend the rest of the time in their own home. Currently, both of them stood at the middle of their living room, amidst all the candles, wreaths and lights coming from their Christmas tree. Nick wore a cozy Christmas red smoking jacket, and Judy had a nightdress of the same color. Both had Santa hats on their heads. “Supper´s ready, darling”, Judy said as she finished laying the table for the two. She had prepared vegan Christmas wreath for herself and some delicious goose for her fox husband. For dessert, there was Christmas trifle and gingerbread cookies. Nick joined in, sitting down next to the rabbit. For a while, they ate their supper together heartily. “You make the best dishes in the town, my dear”, he smiled. “Thanks. A wonderful predator such as you never has to feel hungry with me…even though I´m not on the menu of your kind, anymore”, Judy joked. “Times change….and I´m happy with it”, Nick laughed. Years ago, he would´ve never expected to spend his first married Christmas like this with a prey mammal. But he was glad that had happened anyway. While they were moving to the dessert, Judy brought out some of the best wines in all of Bunnyburrow. Together, they shared a toast. “Here´s to more great years together, as partners and as a loving couple!” she said ceremoniously. “No force on earth will take us down”, Nick agreed. After eating, they knew that one of the most important parts of the day had come. Nick and Judy had already gotten lots of great presents from all their friends that day. Bogo, Clawhauser, Finnick, Flash, Gazelle and the rest had sent all sorts of wonderful things to them. But they had saved the presents they had for each other for the last. Minutes passed as Nick cleaned the dishes. When he left the kitchen, Judy awaited with a gift in her arms. “Merry Christmas, my sly fox!” she said, handing it to her husband. Nick opened it eagerly, finding a shiny silver Furlex watch there. It was similar to the one his grandfather used to have, except a newer model. “It´s amazing! Thank you, Carrots!” Nick hugged his wife softly. “You were so nice this year yet again, so I figured you´d deserve only the best”, the rabbit said, feeling Nick´s warm embrace. “So do you. Here you go, and Merry Christmas to you too”, Nick took his present for Judy from his pocket. She gasped in amazement as she found what was in there. A golden fox-shaped necklace with ruby eyes. “Oh Nick…it´s so beautiful! Thank you so much! You always give the best gifts,” she glomped and kissed the fox with all her strength. “Glad you think so”, he said. Nick was very glad he had made Judy happy yet again. Whenever it was her birthday, Valentine´s Day or Christmas, the fox always wanted to pick the most romantic of gifts to give to Judy. He felt that stuff like that complimented the rabbit´s beauty perfectly. “We got the best presents this year from one another. Seems about right”, Nick said while stroking Judy´s soft ears. “You´re the best present I can ever have, darling”, she nodded. “So are you to me”, Nick answered. As they ended their embrace, they noticed how it was snowing outside. It was not a storm or anything, but there was still snow enough to make the scenery look great. Nick and Judy went close to their porch to get a better look. It was fantastic. “Is Bunnyburrow this beautiful every Christmas?” Nick asked as he held Judy´s paw, feeling both the softness of her fur and the touch of her wedding ring. “Yes”, Judy looked at him, her eyes burning with love. They both felt how strong the Christmas magic felt there at that moment. Amidst all the snow, they could see the Christmas star itself shine on the sky. “I´ve enjoyed this season for many years, but the best times are the ones I´ve had with you”, Judy held Nick´s paws as they looked at the scenery together. “I can´t wait to share more of them together. Oh, our first Christmas together as parents….it would be really something”, Nick thought. “Maybe that will be coming sooner than you think”, Judy smiled warmly, batting her eyelashes at him. As the star kept shining bright, Nick´s heart was pounding more and more. The Christmas night couldn´t have been any more perfect for them. The two leaned as close to one another as they could get. Nick gazed deeply into his bunny wife´s beautiful, shiny purple eyes. Before they could say anything, their lips came across one another. Nick and Judy started a long, romantic kiss in the candlelight in front of the snowy window. The rabbit had even placed a mistletoe there above the two, for she knew that this spot would be perfect for that. “Merry Christmas, and good will towards all mammals”, Nick said lovingly. “Same here”, Judy kissed him on the snout. In a few minutes, the two put out the candle as it was time for bed. Since Judy felt tired, Nick volunteered to carry the rabbit gently in his arms to bed, where they´d cuddle together before falling asleep. It had been as perfect as their first Christmas as a couple could get. Moments like this made Judy treasure their married life more than anything else in the world. They were ready for the new year together. Category:Holiday stories Category:Christmas stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romance Category:Nick and Judy´s married years